


When You Give So Much Yet It Is Not Enough

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Allusion to unintentional self inflicted harm, Dick is very sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason appears for less than a minute, Tim is lovely brother, Whumptober, elements of self-hatred, emotional angst, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: When Tim stumbles across a single drop of blood on the manor hallway, he knew that something was very wrong.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	When You Give So Much Yet It Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 10 - Blood Trail
> 
> First and foremost, I would like to thank the incredible [Gemini_Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby) for helping me beta-ing this fic! She is an amazing writer and writes wonderful Jason and Damian short stories (Them individually or them in one fic). She's doing Flufftober this year and the stories are amazing! I do recommend reading them!  
> (Your help was immeasurable, Gem! it help me notice a plenty of mistakes I normally make in my writings in general. Thank you so much <3!)
> 
> This actually started out as my attempt in writing a Dick-centric fic (Yes, I am looking at both of you, Aurora and Lian. You guys convince me to write Dick so if you guys read this, I'm hoping you two like it >.<) and something less violent (as the original thing I was going to go with was more.... violent? and more 'blood trail' with a potentially bad ending) and this is the result. Tim.... accidentally got there. I did not intend for him to be there but he is. :P Hope it still ends up as Dick-centric. (But makes good bonding-fic. Yay!) At least I had fun writing it, even if this is not my usual kind of story. (Plus, I notice I have a tendency to like writing this 'younger siblings taking care of older siblings' thing? Huh.)
> 
> WARNINGS: As I have thrown into the tags, it has 'Unintentional self-inflicted harm'. I kinda hinted that one through a character's thoughts.  
> Also, due to the prompt (and maybe because it is me) there is a scattering of blood here and there. Not immensely, but a plenty.  
> There are also touches of cuts/wounds acquired from glass shards. I didn't go to detail with it I just mention it once or twice.  
> Oh and there are elements of self-hatred and self-disappointment.
> 
> I also stole the title from Don't Let It Break Your Heart - Louis Tomlinson because it is a wonderful song and I have no other ideas.
> 
> My notes should stop being so long. I should stop rambling in them. Perks of posting when you half awake.  
> Hope you like it! Have fun and take care!

Tim walked up the stairs of the manor to his room, a mug of warm coffee in hand and a case to solve in mind. Red Robin had been benched for some weeks after he had managed to twist his ankle and his entire family had insisted that he stay at the manor to rest, despite his foot already feeling better. While he prefers to use the Batcomputer, it is currently occupied by a certain Jason Todd who has indirectly banned everyone else from going down. So, the laptop in his room would have to suffice. 

He was so deep into picking out the details of his case that he almost missed it. He stopped. 

A dark, red drop. A small puddle, pooling on the wooden floor. 

Tim slowly, quietly tucked his mug by the stairs as his eyes scan the hallway. He was met with another drop. And another. And another. A trail of blood. 

His eyes narrowed as his mind ticked off each of his family members that might be in the house. Bruce and Damian are still on patrol. He had just met Jason downstairs. Alfred was seen in the kitchen. That leaves Cass and Dick. Cass knows how to hide her tracks. And one end of the trail does lead to Dick's room. 

Tim's mind reached a crossroads as he followed the trail silently. It can be either an intruder or Dick hiding an injury. Both are dangerous. 

The trail led him to the bathroom where the door was slightly ajar. Inside, he heard muffled scuffing and hissed breaths. But no signs of struggle. 

So not an enemy. At least not presently. 

Tim's hand moved away from his hidden bo staff to knock on the door carefully. "Dick?" he called softly. 

There was a sharp intake of breath, a muttered curse before a stuttered, "Y-yeah?" 

"You-" Tim glanced at the blood by the door. "You okay? Do you need help?" 

"No. It is fine. I'm alright thanks," Dick hastily replied and Tim can hear the grin thrown his way in an attempt to reassure him. 

Tim lightly pressed his tongue between his teeth, thinking it over. He knew that Dick was not alright, the trail of red said as much even if Dick's voice didn’t. But at the same time, he knew Dick would not admit it. 

Steeling himself, Tim said a quick, "I'm coming in," and pushed the door, ignoring his brother's protest. 

The sight that greeted him might not have shocked him, but he doesn't like it either. 

Dick was at the sink, his right hand covered in a towel, a medical kit was left open on the floor and a tiny pile of glass pieces was on the counter. 

Tim quelled his shock with a light bite to his tongue. "Dick, what happened?" 

Dick's eyes were wide and panicked as he glanced between his hand and Tim. "I-it is nothing you have to worry about. I'm okay. You can leave," he said, rushed. The silent _please_ went unsaid. 

Tim wasn't always good at following orders, especially if he thinks his judgement is better. He slowly approached his brother, who didn't move as Tim took away the bloodied cloth inspecting what lay underneath. Red lines ran all over the back of the hand, the arm nicked by shallow cuts. 

He restrained himself from giving an outward reaction. Instead, he looked up at Dick, "Did you take all the glass out?" 

Dick was biting his lip, his face ashamed and guilty. "I think?" 

Tim nodded, sorting out his mind. He grabbed a small washcloth from the cabinet, dampened it and started to clean the cuts. 

It took a moment for Dick to react. "No, Tim! It's okay I can do it. You don't have to." 

Tim stayed silent as he worked, being careful not to press too hard, and Dick followed suit, his left hand fidgeting. 

Once the right hand was cleared of blood, Tim dumped the white-turned-red towel into the sink before making eye contact with his brother. "I need to bandage this, Dick," he said softly, lightly tugging the limb in his hands downward. 

Dick nodded mutely and they both sat on the floor, the medical kit between them. Tim kept half an eye on his brother as he went through the kit and took out a roll of bandage. Dick's blue eyes were trailing the movements of Tim's hand, his face twisted with guilt and his mind seemingly deep in thought. After the injured hand was wrapped, Dick quickly pulled it back and Tim let go. 

Dick looked down at his lap and, after a few seconds of silence, he mumbled, "Thanks, Tim. You- you didn't have to do it." 

Tim nodded in acknowledgement as he packed up the medical kit, picking his next move. Under normal circumstances, Dick would have talked about whatever it was on his mind. But in these situations, he has a tendency to shut down and hide, be it in his room or in himself. 

Putting the first aid kit aside, Tim's fingers fidgeted with the long sleeves of his sweatshirt as he looked up to his brother. "Dick?" he called gently. Blue eyes moved to meet his before looking out the door to his side. Tim didn't let that deter him. "What happened?" 

Dick sucked a breath. "It is nothing you should worry about Tim. I just- It was an accident." 

Tim knew that if he were Jason, he would have some answers already. Despite their more than rocky start, and Jason's denial, his elder brothers shared a certain understanding and relationship that neither Tim, Cass or Damian have with either of them. But that didn’t' make Tim, or anyone in their family, any less close to Dick or Jason. The latter would usually come to him before anyone else if he needs help and the former... Years of living around him give Tim enough experience to effectively use his detective skills. 

He knows that an overload of frustration and self-disappointment can sometimes push Dick to act violently. In this case, Dick's room might have just lost a mirror. 

Instead of pushing, Tim went straight for the problem, remembering the words his brother had spoken to him. "You don't have to hide from me, Dick. It..." It's not okay. Tim knew as much. It might never be. They all might never be okay. "It happens to all of us, Dick, and you told me that I should at least talk to you if I-" 

"I know I said that, Tim," Dick snapped. Tim remains unnerved, knowing that his brother's frustration was not directed at him. Dick sucked in a breath, pushing back his hair with his uninjured hand. "I just-" He exhaled, dropping his hand and looking down at it. "I was just... tired." 

Tim shifted to lean against the wall beside his brother. "A hard case?" 

"Yeah. Kind of." They remained silent for a minute before the elder spoke up quietly, "You heard what happened yesterday didn't you?" Tim nodded. He knew. 

Nightwing had been patrolling in Gotham for the month, taking over Batgirl's area while Steph focused on her studies. Yesterday, Nightwing was too late to save a bystander during a shootout and a hostage at a bank robbery. 

Dick continued with a shaky voice, "I just wish I got there earlier. I was so close. If I was a little faster, I could've saved them. Or maybe if I wasn't there at all the robber wouldn't have felt the need to kill anyone." 

Tim closed his eyes and chose his words carefully, "I know- it won't make anything better but..." He turned to his brother. "You cannot save everyone, Dick. I _know_ you have tried your best." 

"Did I? Maybe I should-" 

"You have been working so hard, Dick. You even went out early for patrol yesterday. You _have_ tried your best. And I know that would not change anything but you have told me time and time again that I should not trap myself in the past. That we cannot be perfect, we can only get better." 

Dick closed his eyes, leaning back. "I know, Tim." He looked down at his brother, a small smile gracing his lips. "You know, I never would have thought you would come this far." 

Tim blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic. 

Dick raised a hand as if to ruffle Tim's hair, before putting it back down. “You've grown so much. I wouldn't have thought that one day you would be giving me advice. Especially one of my own." 

Tim looked down, fingers playing with his sweatshirt sleeves as he suddenly felt embarrassed. "Well, I just... thought... like... if it makes you feel better," he mumbled. 

"Come here, Timmy!" 

Tim squeaked as he was suddenly dragged into a tight hug. He was about to return it when he noticed that his arms were pinned to his sides. 

"Thanks, Tim. You... this does help," he heard Dick mumbled into his hair as he felt his head getting slightly damp. 

Tim rested his head on his brother's shoulder in return. Before he could reply, he felt movement at the bathroom door. He turned his head slightly and saw Jason peeking in. The older looked down at Dick before turning to Tim. 'Is he okay?' his eyes asked. 

'Will be,' Tim tried to mouth back. 

Jason seemed to understand as he gave a nod, giving Dick another glance. He pointed at their brother, himself, then tapped his ear twice. ‘Call me if he needs anything’, Tim translated. 

He gave a slight nod as he watched Jason leave the doorway. 

Dick sniffed, lifting his head up. "I should probably get going. I should have been out on patrol an hour-" 

"No," Tim heard himself say firmly. Dick looked as surprised as he felt. Before his brother could say anything, Tim pushed on, "You should stay at the manor. Rest." 

"But Tim, I-" 

"No. Red Hood can take over for you," Tim said, knowing that Jason would not mind. "I know I'm not the one to talk, but you have only had several hours of sleep in five days. You need some rest." 

For a moment, Dick looked like he was about to protest before he conceded. "Only if you stay with me, Baby bird." 

Tim's smile was returned with a grin. It wasn't cheery, but it was genuine. Tim knows that his whole family would never fully be okay, it comes with their vigilante life. But as long as they stick together and help one another, they'll be alright. 


End file.
